No te prometo nada titulo tentativo
by MissTragedy-LittleDramaQueen
Summary: Ella no era chica del todo "normal", el tampoco era un "chico", almas gemelas, vivieron un amor intenso y tierno, pero lo que facil viene facil se va. MAL SUMMARY: entren y lean: NO todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**NO TE PROMETO NADA**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, la trama si**

**ESE TÍTULO ES TENTATIVO, SI SE LES OCURRE UNO MEJOR; ESTOY ABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS**

**Decidí, que ya era hora de cambiar un poco, estaba escribiendo humor, y he recibo muchos comentarios positivos, pero me di cuenta que era hora de expandirme, y que mejor que esta linda pareja: Alice/Jasper, si no les gusta me devuelvo a humor, no hay problema, a otra cosa para las lectoras de DESEOS CONCEDIDOS, el inicio de este Fanfic no quiere decir que pienso abandonar mi primer Fanfic **

Contemplaba a su musa, mientras bailaba, se veía tan grácil, con su piel tersa y blanca, _si blanca por que ella no era un monstruo y él sí_, pensó el muchacho, mientras la seguía viéndola bailar, ella tan frágil con su cabellos negros como la noche, desordenado en una especie de bucles hasta su cintura baja, esos labios que lo provocaban, y aquellas emociones tan puras que venían de ella que él podía sentir, lo hacían dejar un lado su naturaleza de depredador.

Como cada viernes, las clases de Alice terminaban más temprano ella ni corta ni perezosa, se iba al auditorio de baile, si bailar ballet era su pasión desde aquella vez que a los 5 años sus padres la llevaron a ver el "cascanueces" , estaba en el último año del instituto, poco le faltaba para terminar, debía ensayar cada vez más duro si quería entrar a las academias más prestigiosas de Londres, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, aún que ella prefiriese solo Alice, a sus casi 18 años, era algo revoltosa a como sus padres querían que fuese , ella se negaba rotundamente a asistir a bailes y cosas de sociedad, _a quien se le ocurre eso en pleno siglo XXI, _ella siempre supo que era _especial _Sus padres han optado por ignorar el "defecto" de su hija, mientras Alice ha aprendido a sobrellevarlo con los años .

Iban para eso de las tres de la tarde y Alice debía llegar a su casa temprano, no es que le provocase, todo lo contrario, solo que no tenía planes más interesantes que ese día. Ella volteó al terminar de sonar la última nota musical, el sumido en sus pensamientos y la contemplación no se percato estaba hipnotizado, verdaderamente, y es que no era la primera vez que la veía bailar, era costumbre, aún él se marchaba antes de que ella se percatase de su presencia, pero no hoy, el se había quedado hay estático, mientras ella se le acercaba.

-Soy Alice, un gusto—dijo ella presentándose.

-El placer es mío señorita—contestó, y no es que no supiese el uno sobre la existencia del otro, pero ambos tenían demasiados complejos como para admitirse empezar una relación.

El espero que ella se cambiase, sustituyendo los leotardos y el pequeño vestido azul marino, por el fastidioso uniforme del instituto que usaba desde los 8 años desde que se mudó de Forks a Londres, a ella le gustaba el pueblo de la localidad de Washington, pero sus padres siempre dejándose llevar por las ambiciones la habían arrastrado hasta ese insípido lugar.

Se acomodo la blusa blanca, subiéndose las mangas hasta los codos, la falda azul oscuro una cuarta por debajo de las rodillas, las medias, estúpidas medias blancas altas, aun que ella las bajaba, odiaba el uniforme, más aún los costosos zapatos negros mocasines, no entendía el concepto de tener que usar los pasados de moda uniforme, con los que parecía una monja  
¿Acaso lo era?, simple no, pero odiaba que su padre le había impuesto estudiar en colegio católico, cuando las chicas y los chicos que allí estudiaban, mejor no caer en detalles.

Al atravesar los portones de la escuela, Alice salió corriendo un buen trecho y luego miro burlona a Jasper invitándolo a alcanzarla. No le costó mucho, parecían un par de niños corriendo, jugando entre risas.

Como era de esperarse, empezó a lloviznar, era algo común en la ciudad de Londres.

Jasper sacó su paraguas y lo abrió

-Señorita—dijo Jasper ofreciéndole la mano.

Ahora caminaban los dos juntos, de la mano, bajo la suave llovizna Londinense, parecían otra pareja más en aquel parque, hablaban animadamente, mejor dicho Alice hablaba y Jasper la escuchaba con suma atención. Debes en cuanto se miraban a los ojos, un roce, flechazos, como corriente eléctrica que circulaba por sus cuerpos.

De pronto los ojos de Alice se perdieron en el espacio, si estaba teniendo otra _visión, _las tiene desde que es una niña pequeña, ya ha aprendido a vivir con ello, para su fortuna o su desacierto; pero Jasper no sabe nada de las visiones, nunca ha presenciado como Alice tiene una, la mira e intenta sacudirla con suavidad, segundos después Alice vuelve a ser ella misma, solo que ahora conoce algo que _podría _suceder en el futuro, la noticia en realidad no le afecta, ella sabía que un chico no podía ser así de maravilloso, y Jasper no es un chico, no del todo.

Se miran y se sonríen. Alice está dispuesta a explicarle aquel episodio sucedido hace solo unos segundos, lo hará sin temor a ser juzgada por qué sabe que el la aceptará tal como es. Y ella acepta lo que él es.

-Yo se que eres un vampiro—las palabras salen de su boca con aquella naturalidad, casi increíble tratándose de un tema tan delicado, pero a ninguno de los dos parece importarle.

-Podría decirte que se te ha ido la olla, pero eres demasiado perspicaz –dice el

-No sería la primera vez que me lo dicen—afirmó la muchacha—Desde que tengo conciencia digamos que he tenido _visiones _ del futuro, mi madre aun continúa escandalizada con el asunto.

-Intentas comparar el que yo sea un vampiro, alguien despiadado y sin alma, contigo una humana que ve el futuro—Dijo Jasper—con humor mientras le miraba a los ojos, se habían detenido y ahora estaban sentados en una pequeña banqueta.

-Si eso hago—respondió la chica mientras asentía energéticamente con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces en una escala del 1 al raro definitivamente yo gano—dijo.

-No, claro que no Jasper Hale, yo soy por absoluto mucho más rara que tu—respondió de inmediato Alice.

-Sería mejor si lo declarásemos empate—dijo al final—aun que añado que lo he declarado empate porque soy un caballero.

-Lo que tú digas—dijo Alice para después salir corriendo hacia el otro lado del parte.

Estuvieron así otro buen rato, corriendo bajo las suaves gotas de dulce rocío.

-Ya dejo de llover, genial ¿No?—pregunto ella

-No le veo lo genial, ha dejado de caer agua del cielo, seguro pronto empieza de nuevo—dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Claro que es genial tonto, ¿Qué no ves que ha salido el arco iris?—exclamó Alice mientras contemplaba el arco iris como una niña pequeña.

-Es lindo, pero no más que tu—dijo él haciendo que ella se ruboriza por completo.

Hubo un silencio cómodo, no tenían necesidad de llenarlo con palabras, simplemente disfrutaban el uno de la compañía del otro.

Jasper sintió la fatiga de Alice, era de suponer que debía estar cansada, de tanto caminar y corretear, de seguro tenía hambre le monto en sus hombros como si se tratase de una niña pequeña y Alice refunfuño como una.

Después de un buen rato sobre los hombros de Jasper, Alice se dio cuenta de que este se había detenido pero no estaban en su casa, estaba demasiado aturdida como para percatarse hacia donde se dirigían, estaba sobre los hombros de Jasper, su olor y ese simple hecho la desconcentraba por completo.

-Listo mi damisela—dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajar de su espalda—He oído que a la mayoría de los adolescentes frecuentan este lugar—termino con una sonrisa, mientras le abría la puerta de un pequeño restaurante de moda, Alice se sorprendió; Jasper se preocupaba por ella más de lo que ambos creían por eso la llevo a comer, y ella no se había percatado del hecho de que estaba hambrienta de no ser porque Jasper la había llevado a ese lugar.

Como buen caballero le acomodo la silla, llamo al camarero y pago la cuenta, aun que él no hubiese comido nada.

En esta ocasión Jasper creyó más conveniente tomar un Taxi, que los dejo en la entrada de la casa de los Brandon, Caminaron en silencio el caminillo de piedras hasta la entrada y bajo la luz amarilla del farol, Alice se puso de puntitas y le robo un beso a Jasper, el cual quedo impresionado ante semejante muestra de cariño, Alice no hizo más que ruborizarse y entrar a prisa cerrando la puerta tras de ella, sin decir si quiera Adiós. Ese beso lo dijo todo.

**Gracias a mi amiga Sonia, aun que últimamente no hemos podido hablar, te extraño**

A MIS BETA READERS: las primeras personitas que leyeron esto, AVISPIN, PERRO GRUÑON, las amo. Atentamente PANKEKERA

**¿Quieren que actualice? ¿Quieren que deje de escribir esto o qué continúe?**

**Es fácil, es rápido, es sencillo, dejen un Review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NO TE PROMETO NADA**

**CAPITULO#2**

**DISCLAMIR: LOS PERSONAS SON DE MEYER, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MÍA**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS RECIBIDOS. SI LLEGAMOS A 10 REVIEWS SUBO ANTES DEL LUNES ¿VA?**

Aquel beso lo dijo todo, y a la vez dejo tanto por decir. Si,Alice le había robado un beso a Jasper y él lo permitió, por que pudo haberlo impedido pero no lo hizo y tampoco se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, de sentir los cálidos labios de Alice, que desde hace tanto inconscientemente deseaba.

Ahora se hallaba en el bosque a las afueras de Londres, necesita correr, no para huir, si no para liberar todo la energía y emociones que aquel suave beso había producido en él.

Llego a la casa que compartía con sus "padres", Carlisle y Esmee, y con sus" hermanos "Emmett, Edward y Rosalie, llevaban aquella farsa de hacerse pasar por humanos, pero a Jasper no le desagradaba del todo, prefería eso a seguir acabando con la vida de inocentes, el recuerdo amargo de su anterior vida lo azoto de nuevo, ahora era feliz, si feliz dentro de lo que cabía , después de todo no la pasaba mal con sus hermanos, era _divertido._ Pero aún así sentía que en su vida faltaba algo y ese algo era Alice, sus yo interno luchaban para saber qué era lo correcto si seguir adelante o a cavar sanamente aquella relación que apenas iba comenzando.

Cuando llego a su casa, toda su familia estaba en la sala esperándolo, se sentía como un quinceañero que no llegaba a dormir a su casa, pero él era todo menos un quinceañero.

Los saludo uno por uno, esperando que no le hicieran un interrogatorio, o que al menso este pasase pronto, porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como pensar en Alice y su futuro

-Hijo, ¿Dónde estabas?—pregunto Esmee, ella de verdad era como una madre para ellos.

-No es que queramos asfixiarte, hijo es solo que no es común que desaparezcas así como así—continuo su padre en su habitual tono conciliador.

-¿Acaso estabas con una chica? Eh picarón—dijo Emmett insinuante para recibir un codazo de Rosalie. _Ese par._ Pensó. Pero no sabía que responder, no sabía si sería conveniente contarle a sus padres sobre Alice.

-¡ESTABA CON UNA CHICA!—sentencio Edward. Maldito lector de mentes, pensó Jasper

-¿Qué es en serio? No te ofendas hermano, pero tú no sales con nadie—hablo nuevamente el inoportuno de la familia, Emmett Cullen. Carlisle y Esmee le miraron con sorpresa escrita en sus perfectos rostros. Rose simplemente espero a saber el nombre de la chica.

-¿Es Alice Brandon, la chica que va conmigo a clase de Historia?—pregunto Edward luego de unos incómodos mientras exploraba la mente de su hermano.

-¡Estas saliendo con una humana!, eso está mal Jasper, lo sabes—dijo Rosalie para luego marcharse.

-Esa relación no puede llegar muy lejos—dijo su padre serio.

-Solo procura no hacerle daño, si hijo—sentencio su madre.

-Sales con una enana—añadió Emmett

-Me da igual—fue lo único que aporto su hermano de cabellos cobrizos.

Jasper, estuvo pensando todo el fin de semana, en Alice, su voz, sus ojos, su genuina sonrisa y en sus labios cálidos. Tomó una decisión y se aseguró de salir a cazar y quedar satisfecho.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Alice cerró la puerta tras de ella, recupero el aliento y llevo sus manos a sus labios, aun podía recordar el sabor de los labios de Jasper. _¿Pero que había hecho?_ Si ahora recordaba su cordura.

Había robado un beso a un chico, su primer beso, Alice nunca había besado a nadie antes, pero diría que ese fue el mejor beso de la historia.

Suspiro. Miro el reloj de la cocina 7:40 pm. Se supone que debía estar en casa desde las 4.

De seguro me castigaran, pero mereció la pena, se repitió en voz baja la muchacha. Para afrontar a sus padres. Cruzo el pasillo mirando, a ver si la estaban esperando. ¡BINGO! Ni su padre, ni su madre, subiólas escaleras rápido pero con pasos silenciosos con la esperanza de que quizás solo quizás sus padres no se hubieran percatado de su ausencia. Llego a s habitación y suspiro aliviada cuando cerró la puerta. Recorrió con la mirada su habitación, sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio a Katherine sentada en su esponjoso asiento morado.

-Alice, ¿Cuéntame con quien has pasado toda la tarde?—pregunto sin indirectas la chica, era casi un año mayor que Alice y al ser hija del ama de llaves de la casa, prácticamente se habían criado juntas.

-Con un chico—respondió ella sin pena, Katherine era quizás su única amiga, a quien le contaba absolutamente todo.

-Si es guapo—dijo ella

-¿A caso estabas espiando por la ventana?—pregunto Alice sorprendida.

-Pues si lo he hecho, esperaba que llegaras y vi como le has robado un beso al chico rubio, no está nada mal Alice—dijo socarrona la chica pelirroja amiga de Alice.

-Si es guapo, pero ha sido solo un impulso, ahora si me permites necesito darme un baño para estar lista para la cena—dijo Alice al fijarse que solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 8, y como era costumbre en la Casa de los Brandon la cena se servía a las 8 con 15, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

La chica se fue con la promesa de que le contaría todo al día siguiente, así Alice pudo bañarse rápidamente y ponerse un conjunto de tarde para bajar a cenar, bajo a las 8 y 10, sus padres estaban charlando con Cintia en la sala, mientras esperaban que se sirviese la cena.

-Hola mamá, papá, Cintia—dijo el nombre de esta última con cierto tono de desagrado ya que para nadie dentro de las paredes de la casa era un secreto que su hermana no era la persona de mayor agrado para Alice y viceversa.

Y es que la rivalidad se acrecentó cuando su hermana entro en la adolescencia, con 15 casi 16 años Cintia Brandon era una pequeña zorrita, afuera y dentro de su casa era la niña mimada de mamá, la hija perfecta.

-Vamos a comer que Cintia tiene algo que decirnos—dijo su madre con el tono de orgullo que siempre utilizaba cuando se trataba de su hija menor.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, cuando su padre pregunto porque a penas toco la comida, lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Alice fue que no tenía apetito, pero como tenerlo si hace poco acaba de comer junto a la persona más maravillosa del planeta, esto último lo guardo para sí misma.

-Bueno, lo que quería decirles…más bien preguntarles—dijo Cintia fingiendo duda, cuando los platos fueron retirados.

-Adelante hija, puedes preguntarnos lo que sea—la animo su padre, mientras Alice la miraba con aburrimiento.

-¿Saben donde paso su hija toda la tarde?—pregunto queriendo parecer inocente.

-Claro cariño, estuviste en clases de piano toda la tarde—respondió su papá soltando una carcajada.

-No me refiero a su otra hija, a Alice—dijo señalando a su hermana mayor. Alice palideció y sus ojos casi dejan sus orbitas.

-¿Mary Alice Brandon, donde estuviste toda la tarde?—Pregunto exaltada su madre.

-Estuve un rato en el estudio de Ballet y luego vine a casa, como todos los días—se defendió

-Mientes, te acabo de ver llegar con un chico, te vi besarlo, además es demasiado guapo para ti—le incriminó su _querida _hermana.

-¿Alice es eso cierto acaso?—pregunto su padre quien al igual que su madre estaban rojos de ira.

-Si—dijo cabizbaja. Lo cual desató la ira de su madre. Alice soporto los gritos los regaños como en otras ocasiones, solo que esta vez de verdad lo había hecho y no se arrepentía para nada.

Después de no poder sacarle el nombre del chico a su hija mayor, la Señora Brandon la mando a su habitación.

Ya allí todo perdía importancia, el castigo, los gritos de su madre, la odiosa de su hermana, nada importaba, solo los ojos color miel de Jasper posados sobre ella en una miraba que revelaba hasta lo más profundo se sus almas.

El fin de semana, lo paso castigada de igual manera, tampoco tenía demasiados amigos con los cuales hacer planes. Pensó en Jasper cada minuto del día, al levantarse y antes de dormir también, por primera vez en su vida le costó concentrarse en hacer sus deberes del colegio, Su ojos y su pelo color miel la sacaban completamente de sí.

También hablaba con Katherine acerca del misterioso muchacho, le contó todo, lo perfecto, hermoso y caballero que era, todo excepto que era un vampiro.

Alice deseo cada minuto que fuera lunes, para volver a ver a _su _vampiro, aun que fuese de lejos

¿LES GUSTO? Es mi primer drama, asi que acepto sugerencias, los Reviews Adelgazan ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**NO TE PROMETO NADA**

**CAPÍTULO #3**

Disclamier: solo la trama me pertece, lo de mas es de Meyer

Dije que si llegabamos a los 10 reviews actualizaba antes del lunes, llegamos a los nueve reviews por eso actualizo hoy, las quiero

leer abajo :) IMPORTANTE

_Lunes._

Alice se levanto más temprano ese día, durmió muy poco, por no decir nada esa noche, estaba ansiosa y a la vez asustada, moría de vergüenza al pensar como encararía a Jasper después de aquel beso. Tomo una ducha rápida e intento cubrir las ojeras de su cara, con un poco de maquillaje.

No se molesto, en despedirse de su madre, aun era temprano debía estar durmiendo, y su hermana, tampoco le apetecía saludarla, ni mucho menos ir juntas al instituto. Soltó un simple adiós para su padre y se dispuso a salir.

Tomo un poco de jugo y un pastelillo para el camino, como cualquier otro día camino hasta la parada mientras las apacibles gotas de lluvia rebotaban contra el pavimento. Llego a la parada saludo a unos cuantos transeúntes y en menos de 45 minutos se hallaba en la entrada del instituto, mucho más temprano que de costumbre, miro de soslayo el aparcamiento, no estaban, los lujos autos de los Cullen, era difícil que aquel flamante volvo y el deslumbrante descapotable rojo sangre no llamasen la atención.

Se coloco los audífonos de su Ipod, ajusto el volumen lo más alto posible, Recostó su cabeza sobre el bolso el cual a su vez estaba sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos, intentando descansar un rato, tal vez lejos de su casa, de su hermana y de su madre lo conseguiría, pero se engañaba a sí misma, sabía que lo que llenaba por completo su mente, era el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos miel.

Pensó luego en la posibilidad de que el llegase tarde o que simplemente no se le acercara hablar, Alice saco un bolígrafo de su bolso y arranco una hoja de su libreta.

_Jasper, entiendo si no quieres hablar conmigo, es comprensible después de lo que hice la noche del viernes, yo de verdad no tengo idea de que me ocurrió nunca en mi vida había hecho algo así, espero que puedas perdonar mi actitud tú te comportaste como todo un caballero y yo….bueno yo no sé que hice, creerás que soy una loca, y ya empiezo a divagar, me gustaría hablar contigo personalmente, solo que hoy tengo todas las horas de clase ocupadas, si quieres podemos vernos a la salid, recuerda que no estás en la obligación de ir, verdaderamente no me debes nada…_

_Mary Alice Brandon_

Doblo nota y corrió hacia los pasillos, buscando a alguien que le dijera cual era el casillero de Jasper Hale, encontrarlo fue fácil, preguntar un par de veces, lo difícil estaba en si meter o no la nota dentro del casillero de Jasper, se encontraba frente a este, ya había deslizado el papel, pero sus dedos aún sostenían el otro extremo del papel, decidiendo todavía si hacerlo o no; de pronto Alice fue levemente empujada hacia adelante un chico paso corriendo, y esto hizo que Alice soltara finalmente la nota dentro del casillero.

Suspiro, ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, Jasper vería la nota y él decidiría si le iba a habar o no, Alice miró su reloj de muñeca, Camino a paso rápido hasta el aula de clases .Matemáticas

, -_genial – _bufo Alice internamente. Llego al Aula casi desierta solo un chico son los audífonos puestos y Bella, su compañera de pupitre y su amiga. Ambas tenían demás para contarse.

No tenía ánimos de absolutamente nada, era lunes, si lunes y se supone que vería a Alice, pero era solo eso una suposición, junto con otras miles que se había hecho con la posible reacción de Alice, después de aquel beso.

Por ello se siento más aliviado cuando leyó la nota de Alice, ella en ningún momento había dicho que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, aun que también se sentía culpable de poner a Alice en aprieto.

Las clases aburridas, como de costumbre nada nuevo, las manecillas del reloj parecían moverse con más pereza de lo habitual, como torturándolos adrede.

El sonido seco del timbre inunda los pasillos, todos los estudiantes están ansiosos por salir fatigados, pero no más ansiosos que ellos dos.

-Hola—dice él en tono de voz bajo desde las espaldas de ella.

Alice gira su cuerpo sobresaltada, ella no lo escuchó llegar, el es demasiado sigiloso.

-No te sentí llegar, me asustaste—dice ella

-Lo siento.

-No sabía si vendrías.

-Pero vine…-repuso él

-Si viniste, pero…yo la verdad no sé qué decir

-Me gustas Alice, me gustas mucho, pero esto no está bien.

-¿Qué se supone es el bien Jasper? Tú también me gustas—dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco por aquella confesión que acaba de realizar.

-Pero, si esto no funciona Alice, y no quiero que pongas demasiadas esperanzas en ello, saldrías lastimada y eso es lo que menos deseo.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo asumo la responsabilidad, por ti vale la pena correr el riesgo—dijo segura—tampoco digo que nos tenemos que casar mañana Jasper, solo conozcámonos mejor

-Yo siento que te conozco te toda la vida Alice Brandon—dijo haciendo que la aludida agachara la cabeza de vergüenza.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa, estoy castigada por culpa de la bocona de mi hermana—refunfuño Alice.

-Tengo una idea—dijo Jasper— ¿A qué hora se supone que debes llegar a tu casa?

-De lunes a jueves, la última clase debería terminar a las tres, pero la Señorita Warner siempre nos deja salir media hora más temprano, después tengo dos horas de baile diarias y termina saliendo a las 4, 30 debía llegar a casa a las 5:30 si tomaba el bus de las 4:40 pero mis padres saben que me quedo bailando un rato extra por lo que me dejan tomar el subterráneo que sale a las 5 con 15 minutos, me deja a 4 cuadras de mi casa, mis papás se molestan si llego después de las 6 con 15 minutos.

-Esa ha sido una gran explicación—bromeó Jasper-¿Crees que podemos cambiar un poco tu rutina?—pregunto.

Alice solo asintió enérgicamente.

-A partir de ahora, saldrás más temprano de tu casa, yo te estaré esperando en la parada del bus y llegaremos al instituto más temprano, aprovecharas ese rato , para cubrir una hora de Ballet, así podrás salir a las 3:30 en vez de a las 4.30, pasaremos el rato juntos y te prometo que las 5:50 estarás a una cuadra de tu casa, aun que claro me encantaría acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa, pero las circunstancias no me lo permiten—termino Jasper con su estrategia.

-De verdad, me sorprendes, Jasper—dijo Alice, para abrazarlo sorpresivamente.

-uhm, lo siento—dijo Alice avergonzada después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-No lo sientas.

- Genial.

Caminaron juntos un rato, no tardaron demasiado, Alice recibiría hoy visitas en su casa, su amiga Bella, iría a casa a explicarle matemáticas.

-Bueno, llegamos—dijo Jasper, al llegar a la esquina donde habían acordado que se despedirían.

-Adiós-

-uhm, Alice una cosa antes de irte ¿Puedo Besarte?

-Supongo que sí—respondió Alice con las mejillas sonrojadas

Ese beso, fue un beso tierno, Jasper tenía miedo a asustarla, fue cálido, húmedo, perfecto

_Miércoles_

Como lo habían planeado se vieron antes de entrar a clases, paseaban por los pasillos desiertos del instituto mientras conversaban tomados de la mano, él la veía bailar en las mañanas, y en la hora del almuerzo pasaban el rato juntos, en la biblioteca o en el parque de detrás de la escuela, juntos, cada vez que podían aprovechaban el momento, buscando siempre estar solos, o por lo menos alejados de la mayoría de las personas, personas chismosas listas para destrozar a Alice con sus lenguas mordaces, Alice no quería ser vista con Jasper, no porque se avergonzara de él ni mucho menos, al contrario Jasper era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero temía que su hermana la viese o escuchase los rumores, porque entonces correría a contárselo a su _querida _madre.

-¿Dónde estamos Jasper?—pregunto Alice, mientras Este intentaba explicarle Italiano.

-En la biblioteca ¿no?—pregunto Jasper evitando la pregunta de la chica.

-No….bueno si, tonto tu sabes lo que quiero de decir, ¿Dónde estamos en lo nuestro, que somos Jasper?

-Alice, sabes yo no te quiero, te adoro pequeña, pero no puedo garantizarte nada, no sé que pasara conmigo menos puedo saber que pasara con nosotros, solo déjame quererte como te quiero, disfrutemos esto, se que estas acostumbrada a conocer el futuro, pero no siempre puede ser así pequeña

-Jasper...yo también, te adoro, pero me dejaste sin palabras.

-¡Ha! La reina de las palabras sin palabras, ¿No me digas que Alice Cullen no tiene nada que decir?—dijo Jasper Burlón y luego ambos empezaron a reír.

_Viernes _

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mary!—exclamo su padre, mientras corría las cortinas de su cuarto, permitiendo los pocos rayos del sol, antes de que las nubes lo ocultaran.

-Papá, te he dicho miles de veces, que no me gusta que me llamen "Mary" soy Alice ¿Vale?—rezongó mientras se desperezaba

-Está bien, pequeña recuerda que tu padre ya está viejo y se le olvidan las cosas—bromeo

-No digas eso papá

-¿Quieres ver tu regalo, o no?—pregunto

-Claro, dámelo—pidió extendiendo las manos

-Mejor te duchas y bajas, saludas a tu madre y a tu hermana, desayunas, he mandado a preparar tu desayuno favorito y luego veras tu regalo.

Mientras se duchaba, el celular de Alice empezó a repicar, sobre el estante del neceser, se apresuro a salir de la ducha enjabonada, tomo el teléfono con cuidado de mojarlo, tenía que contestar era el repique de Jasper.

-¿Sabes, hoy esta de cumpleaños la niña más bonita del planeta?—se escucho del otro lado de la línea, la voz ronca, fuerte y a la vez suave de Jasper, hacía que Alice, se pusiera de colores hasta por teléfono.

-¿Será que conozco a esa niña?—dijo Alice fingiendo celos

-Sí, si la vez por ahí dile que la amo, y que le deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños, y también que muero de ganas de verla

-Si tú vas a acompañarla, seguro será el mejor de sus cumpleaños, me voy necesito ducharme, mi _querida _familia, me espera para desayunar

-Cuídate, nos vemos pronto…ah y otra cosa, no olvides que te amo—dijo antes de colgar.

Alice se baño, disfruto su desayuno a pesar de los intentos de su madre y su hermana por sonsacarle los planes que tenía para su cumpleaños, Alice se mantuvo firme, no solté ni una pizca de información.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver, a aquel, deslumbrante, Porsche Turbo 911, con un moño Rojo, sobre la carrocería Amarilla Pollito, le envío un mensaje de texto a Jasper, para que no llevase su carro, Jasper estaba, ahí, en la parada de Bus, como cualquier otro humano normal, aun que claro el no encajaba con la gente a su alrededor, se sorprendió cuando vio a su _novia _llegar tocando el claxon y con la música a todo volumen en aquel deportivo de lujo.

-Lindo—dijo ya en el auto, después de haberle un dado un suave beso a Alice

-Precioso mi _bebe_

-Siento que amas más al auto que a mí—dijo Jasper, fingiendo un puchero.

-Quizás…. —dijo para seguirle la corriente

-Pero el auto no puede hacer eso—dijo para luego plantarle un frío beso en la mejilla.

-Es cierto ¿Vale?, creo que lo declararemos empate

-Sigue sin gustarme la idea, así que no te extrañes, cuando veas a tu querido _bebe _hecho papilla _accidentalmente._

-No te atreverías-le reto

-Sí, y no tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de hacerlo

-No, no la harás, si lo haces tendrás que comprarme no uno, si no dos autos, uno amarillo y otro rosa—bromeo la chica

Entre Si y No, transcurrió el camino hacia el Instituto

-Ok, Ok, lo que usted diga _Mi Lady, _te esperare en la plaza a la salida del colegio, hoy me marchare antes, necesito terminar los detalles de tu sorpresa de cumpleaños, no intentes espiar.

-Aún que lo intentase no creo que _vea _nada, últimamente mis visiones se han fastidiado

-Tranquila, no te portes demasiado mal, mi pequeño diablillo—dijo para luego besarle mano, ya en la entrada de la Biblioteca donde Bella esperaba a Alice

¿Les gusto?, agradezacan a mi beta, por leer antes y ayudarme con los errores, teamo Viviana :)

Sonia tqm (te extraño)

Graaaciiiias por los reviews...

**LO IMPORTANTE: **chicas me voyt de viaje el sabado de la semana proxima, si se animan a dejar revies, pues yo me animo a subir dos capis antes de irme de viaje (este sabado)

Así que que les parece llegar a los 20 reviews, si llegamos a los 25 antes del sabado, en cuanto vea que hay 25 revies subo los de caps! mis leectoras son las mejores del planeta


	4. Chapter 4

**NO TE PROMETO NADA**

**CAPITULO#4**

_Bueno como es casi hora de irme de viaje, y he visto que no llegamos al s reviews que queria les dejo solo un capitulo. Sorry u_u_

_**SONIA: ME DESPIDO POR AQUI, POR QUE TENGO PROBLEMAS DE INTER, TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO PORTATE MAL XDD, Y NO COMETAS NINGUNA IMPRUDENCIA, VUELVO EL 19**_

Alice paso toda la mañana pensando en Jasper, por más que intentaba ver que le tenía preparado Jasper, solo conseguía ver líneas borrosas.

_mos manecillas muévanse—_pensaba Alice, mirando las manecillas del reloj que se movían con pereza, lentas con pausa, solo para llevarle la contraria. _Genial te has vuelvo loca—_se reprendió a si misma Alice, por estar farfullando con las manecillas del reloj, miraba el reloj de la pared, el de su muñeca y sacaba su celular para comprobar que la hora estuviera bien.

Por fin chillo la última campanada del día que anunciaba que las clases se daban por terminadas, la escuela cerraba más temprano los viernes, pues prestaba el espacio para las reuniones de la comunidad, todos se fueron deprisa, uno a uno o en grupo los alumnos se marchaban, pronto la el patio de la escuela quedo vació, solo Alice seguía ahí parada, balanceaba su cuerpo ansiosa de un lado a otro.

-Hola cumpleañera—dijo Jasper sorprendiéndola por detrás mientras le tapaba los ojos con sus manos grandes y frías.

-¿Adivina quién soy?—pregunto con voz grave

-No sé quién podría ser….,-dijo Alice para seguirle el juego, pero se le escaparon algunas risillas nerviosas

-¡ja, ja! No lo sé quizá sea alguien muy malo que quiere comerte…debería tener más cuidado de con quién sale por ahí señorita.

-No me preocupo por ello, yo tengo un valiente caballero que me protege—continuo Alice

-Ahora Señorita, si su "valiente caballero" no se opone, entonces yo tengo una sorpresa para usted—dijo Jasper tendiéndole la mano

-No es justo, es mi carro y mi cumpleaños yo debería manejar—se quejo Alice haciendo un mohín, al ver que Jasper, no sabe cómo, pero le había quitado las llaves de su carro

-¿A caso sabes a donde vamos?—pregunto

-Uhm…no pero puedes guiarme—dijo de nuevo con un puchero

-Alice, no hagas eso

-¿Hacer qué?—pregunto fingiendo inocencia

-Esa "carita", sabes que no puedo negarte nada, si te pones a hacer muecas de cachorrito abandonado

-Al menos soy un lindo cachorrito—dijo Alice, para embarcarse en el asiento del conductor, con las manos extendida, pidiendo su regalo.

-No seas impaciente pequeña—reprendió dulcemente Jasper, Alice solo pudo hacer un mohín, el más dulce ante los ojos de su novio.

Alice, condujo dirigida por Jasper, hacia las afueras, fue un viaje largo pero a la vez corto, por que esa era manera de describir el tiempo que pasaban juntos, largo por las interminables miradas y corto por que se agotaba, para Alice todo con Jasper, era extraño, ambiguo, diferente, era si y era no, frío y caliente, arriba y abajo, y la sensación que le producía ese de todo era simplemente maravillosa.

-Llegamos—dijo Jasper, era un terreno, ¿Vació?, Alice no podía identificar bien, donde estaban. Jasper bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta a Alice

-Cierra los ojos—le pidió Jasper a Alice

-Igual, no puedo ver nada—se quejo Alice sacando la lengua

-Vamos, ciérralos—la animo Jasper, Alice no pudo más que aceptar la petición de este, a regañadientes por supuesto.

-Abre los ojos—dijo Jasper al cabo de un par de segundos, cuando abrió los ojos, Alice quedo maravillaba, estaban en una clase de colina, al norte se visualizaban los edificios y las luces de una ciudad londinense, al este se apreciaba lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento, y al sur estaba lo que más impresiono a Alice, había un enorme corazón, en cuyo centro estaba escrito: "Te amo Alice" todo hecho con velas, que ahora estaban encendidas, Alumbrando la colina, Alice no pudo contener unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña, no te gusto?—pregunto dulcemente pero un poco decepcionado el rubio

-No es eso—musito la chica—Es solo, que nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi Jasper, entiendo me sorprendiste con la guardia baja, no puedo creer que seas tan maravilloso…, y por cierto yo también te amo.

-En serio, pues esto apenas comienza, este espero que sea tu cumpleaños, más maravilloso princesa, porque te lo mereces—dijo tiernamente, haciendo que Alice, soltara otras pocas lágrimas.

-Ven—le tendió la mano, caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser el estacionamiento

-Esto Alice, es o mejor dicho era un autocine, solía venir aquí, luego de los primeros años de mi "civilización", era….divertido, y luego cuando lo cerraron, hace ya bastantes años, venía a pasar el rato aquí, me sentaba absorto en tierra, viendo desde cómo caía la noche, hasta que amanecía y miraba la luna ocultarse, este es mi lugar, o lo era, porque ahora es nuestro pequeño lugar.

Alice estaba completamente enternecida, esta era la prueba de que Jasper la había dejado entrar en su vida y ella en la de él, ahora esta más que segura que lo amaba, que lo amaba para siempre.

-Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo—susurro Alice al oído de Jasper.

-Yo también, pequeña no tienes idea de cuánto.

-Es lindo el lugar—dijo Alice para tumbarse sobre Jasper mirando hacia el inmenso cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué hora es?—pregunto el chico

-No lo sé, cerca de las 7:30

-Entonces Alice, prepárate para la siguiente sorpresa—dijo Jasper y entonces se quedaron en silencio hasta que el acto empezó. Los fuegos artificiales eran preciosos, de todos los colores, colores vivos, Alice se maravillaba aún más cuando explotaban de forma preciosa los colores en el cielo, formando toda clase de locas figuras.

-Me impresionas Jasper—dijo Alice feliz cuando el Show hubo acabado.

-Aun tengo una pequeña, sorpresa para ti pequeña—dijo sonriente—y luego saco una cajita rectangular de su chaqueta—Ábrela—le animo

Alice abrió la cajita de terciopelo negro, para encontrarse con algo que hizo que sus ojos brillaran de emoción: en la cajita reposaba delicadamente un precioso y fino collar, era de oro, y cada tanto tenía un pequeña piedra preciosa, que Alice pensó que eran diamantes, el dije era un corazón, también en oro, con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes en el borde. Alice estaba completamente atónita.

-¿Te gusta, pregunto?

-Me encanta, y me encantas tú—masculló Alice

-Mira—dijo Jasper, abriendo el pequeño Corazón, dejando ver una pequeña foto, que se habían tomado juntos, en una maquina de la plaza, en la foto Alice, le sacaba la lengua a Jasper, mientras este la despeinaba, todo parecía tan simple, tan natural y a la vez tan profundo.

-Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, gracias—musito

-De nada—dijo Jasper en palabras casi ininteligible—te quiero—murmuró, antes de besarla, era un beso tierno, suave cálido, el roce de sus labios desataba la electricidad, poco a poco, dejo de ser un beso tierno para convertirse en un beso intenso, cargado de pasión y de cientos de emociones, Alice hecho sus brazos a los hombros de Jasper, y se acerco mas a él, sintiendo su fría y marmoleada piel, aun si, a pesar del frío que transmitía el perfecto cuerpo de Jasper, se sentía sofocada, cada vez más aún punto que nunca antes había experimentado, se encontraba ahogada por las nuevas sensaciones que había descubierto y la lujuria no tardo en hacerse presente, mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban en lo que parecía ser una lucha por dominio de territorio, las manos frías de Jasper, descendieron a la pequeña cintura de Alice, provocando en esta un sobresalto, al sentir el tacto helado de Jasper, que lo que menos le provocaba era frío, la miro como pidiendo permiso para continuar y en los ojos de Alice no había atisbo de dudas, solo deseo y resolución, y…solo pasó

**¿ESTAN SORPENDIDAS POR LO QUÉ PASO? ¿QUEDARON O.0?**

**JAJAJAJA SOY MUY MALVADA, PERO USTEDES TAMBIEN ASI QUE POR ESO SOLO UN CAPITULO, ME VOY DE VIAJE, **SABEN PALYA. SOL, ARENA **:) **

**CUANDO REGRESE QUIERO MI BANDEJA DE ENTRADA LLENA DE REVIEWS ;) (cuento con ello( si me hacen muy, muy recontramega felíz soy capas de subir tres capitulos de una sola vez, por que ya estan escritos, asi que depnde de ustedes, eheh xD cuidense**


	5. Chapter 5

**NO TE PROMETO NADA**

**Capítulo #5**

_disclamier: Los personajes son de Meyer y su genial subconciente, la trama...bueno es mía_

**regrese de mis vacaciones en el Caribe :), ¿Estan felices?, yo tambien, gracias por los Reviews,y las Alertas :)aunque no han sido muchos, son bien recibidos, no saben lo feliz que me hizo regresar y ver los reviews (ojitos)*-*, Las vacaciones, y el tiempo bajo el sol, aparte de broncear mis neuronas, me ayudo a reflexionar un poco, sobre este fanfic,¿Y que creen?, la vitamina D, le sento genial a mi cabezita, por que ya visualice, como va a hacer el final del fanfic, por supuesto que aun queda mucha tela que cortar, me lleve mi libretita y un boli, y lo que parece ser el final me gusta, Nos leemos abajito.**

Todo paso, tan de pronto, que Jasper no tuvo tiempo de pensar lo que hizo, _lo que hizo—_se reprendió a sí mismo—ahora que lo pensaba con calma o tan si quiera lo pensaba, sabía que estaba mal, maldijo su don, por dejarse llevar, ella era tan frágil y delicada, pudo haberla matado—_pero no lo hiciste—_hablo una vocecita en su cabeza. No, no la mató pero le arrebato su inocencia, y nunca antes en toda su existencia se había sentido como un monstruo, la clase de monstruo como se sentía en estos momentos, miserable, entonces la vio, dormida, tan pacifica y con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, esto lo hacía sentir un poco, solo un poco mejor, luego se fijo en que ella continuaba desvestida, se sintió como un monstruo de nuevo y toda sensación de bienestar desapareció. La vistió aun dormida, fue tortuoso poner la ropa, cuando lo que quería era quitársela, estos pensamientos hacía que se sintiera aún peor. La metió en la parte trasera del coche y la acomodo lo mejor posible para que estuviese más cómoda, murmuró unas cuantas cosas aún dormida, pero estaba sumida en un sueño demasiado profundo como para ser consciente de que las manos frías de Jasper, la recostaban en su cama y luego la arropaban, no puedo evitar sonreír entre sueños.

Jasper, empezó a mirar la habitación de Alice, había muchos peluches, osos y cosas rosa, un armario enorme, una foto de una Alice de no más de 7 años, en un pequeño traje de conejita y faltándole dos dientes, lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los muchos folletos apilados sobre la peinadora, todos sobre Institutos Superiores, y academias prestigiosas de Ballet, se sintió terrible, ella tenía un futuro que había planeado, y llegado cierto punto él le estorbaría, ella necesitaba ampliar sus horizontes, crecer, triunfar como bailarina de Ballet, tener un novio y casarse, con un buen hombre que la quisiese por lo menos la decima parte de lo que él la quería, con remordimiento de conciencia y decidido a no arrebatarle más nada a su princesa, arranco una hoja de la libreta de Alice, y busco un bolígrafo de la gaveta de Alice, las palabras simplemente fluyeron, doloras pero sinceras.

Maldita conciencia, donde demonios estabas hace un rato, cuando acepte y me deje llevar.

La letras en fina ortografía causaban le causaban sufrimiento, no mayor que el que le produciría a Alice. Maldita conciencia, donde demonios estabas, cuando acepte y me deje llevar, ¿Dónde?

Se despertó alrededor de las 8am, lo supo por los rayitos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, cuando se percato que llevaba el collar que Jasper le había regalado, se dio cuenta de que no lo había, soñado,-_no fue un sueño, de verdad pasó—_se repitió a sí misma con enorme alegría, alegría que duro hasta que se dio cuenta de que él no estaba, en su lugar vio una nota pequeña que a simple vista delataba hermosa caligrafía, Alice se repitió a sí misma, que todo estaba bien, aun que algo en su interior, un presentimiento, le decía todo lo contrario, respiro profundo para leer la nota: "_Querida y pequeña Alice…."-_Guardo la nota cuando el golpeteo fuerte de la puerta la interrumpió, doblo la nota y la coloco debajo de su almohada

-Adelante—musito para que su voz no se notase ansiosa

-Buenos Días, Alice—saludo Katherine –espero en serio no haberte despertado.

-Descuida, hace poco me desperté, solo que me estoy desperezando—dijo-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Alice….me tienes que contar a donde de llevo ayer ese chico lindo—insistió la chica

-Uhm….la verdad nada especial fuimos al cine, lo normal—mintió a medias a Alice.

-Sí, que bonito collar, ha sido regalo de él, ¿Verdad?—pregunto

-Sí, sí ha sido maravilloso, como no tienes idea

-Genial, ahora a lo que vine, tus papás dejaron un mensaje para ti: que te esperaban para cenar en el Restaurant de siempre, que llegues a la 7:30, sin demora—dijo la chica, con claro fastidio al citar las palabras de la Señora Brandon.

-Está bien, supongo que una cena no matará a nadie—dijo con humor—Si me disculpas Katherine, me muero de hambre

Cuando la chica salió de la habitación, Alice por primera vez se fijo en el reloj, eran las 9:17., y se supone que pasaría por su amiga Bella, antes de las 11, teniendo en cuenta los 35 minutos de camino, alarmada por la hora, considerando que era relativamente lejos, Alice se dio una ducha rápida, se puso un bonito conjunto, peino su cabello como pudo y antes de irse, se comió unos Panques apresurada

-Llegas 12 minutos tarde Alice Cullen—fingió molestia su mejor amiga

-Si Bells, tranquila que hoy la pasaremos genial—dijo Alice simulando entusiasmo, la verdad si le entusiasmaba el hecho de salir de compras con su amiga, aun que esta iba solo por complacerla

-¿Qué pasa, Alice, te noto extraña, pasó algo malo ayer con Jasper?—pregunto la castaña visiblemente preocupada por su mejor amiga.

-Ese, es el problema, que no se que ocurre, es que esta mañana desperté y Jasper no estaba

-¿Pero por qué tendría que estar Jasper en tu casa…..? ¡Alice, no me digas que…..tú y Jasper…Oh!—exclamó Bella, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de Alice

-Si-respondió la chica cabizbaja—Pero esta mañana, él no estaba y me dejo una nota, pero cuando iba a leerla me han interrumpido

-Alice, no sé decir—murmuró aún atónita la castaña-¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa y así puedes leer la nota?

-Ese ha sido un buen intento para escabullirte de tu día de compras Isabella Marie, pero hoy es día de compras—dijo simulando entusiasmo Alice, y es que le había tomado días convencer a su amiga que la acompañase a ir de compras

-Lo que tú digas Alice—refunfuño la chica, el ir de compras no era una de sus actividades favoritas

-Alice, estoy cansada—se quejo la chica

-Pero Bells, si solo hemos ido a una tienda—respondió Alice

-Sí pero tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar primero?—pregunto esperanzada la castaña

-Bueno, que después no digas que te mato de hambre—bromeó un poco más animada Alice, el ir de compras definitivamente era bueno para su salud

Mientras Bella hacía la fila para comprar el almuerzo, Alice se escabulló hasta el baño, para intentar llamar a Jasper

-Apagado—maldijo por lo bajo, después de que repicara varias veces, volvió a marcarle pero esta vez se animó a dejarle un mensaje de voz:

_Hola Jasper…. ¿Como estas?...Uhmmm no he podido leer tu nota, espero verte pronto, te amo, Alice_

Jasper, volvió escuchar el mensaje de Alice, y si hubiese podido llorar, lo habría hecho, lo asaltaron las dudad, tenía ganas de volver allí el ir por ella, pero no podía, Uno: porque estaba en el aeropuerto con su familia apunto de abordar un avión, y Dos: porque no podía permitirse ser más egoísta de lo que ya era, debía dejarla vivir su vida

El viaje fue tranquilo, toda la familia sabía que Jasper, estaba sufriendo, en especial su hermano de cabellos cobrizos, gracias a su don, Emmett en vano intentaba animarlo, al igual que su padre, y las cariñosas miradas de su madre, pero claro el inmenso reproche proveniente de su rubia hermana lo hacían sentir aún peor.

**pobre de nuestro Jazzy-Jazz que sufre, pero las mata de ternura, a que si**

**¿Que creen que va a pasar, quien le atine, le doy un premio?¿ Les gusto, no les gusto?, haganmelo saber, a traves del buzon de sugerencias (xD) solo tienes que hacer clik en el globito de abajo, las criticas constructivas son bien recibidas, ya saben que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto y me las apaño como puedo, lo se me quejo demasiado, aunque poco para ser una adolescente (xd) ¿se les hace conocida esa frase?. Jajaja, ¿Les gustaria saber de mis vacaciones, necesito descarme con alguien y es que la convivencia familiar, si ningun tipo de comunicacion, (msn, Face, Tweeter, FF) con el resto del mundo me pone de malas**

**Cuidense, ya saben, el siguiente capitulo esta mas que listisimo, y chequeado por mi beta (Besitos), a mi Sister preciosa (mi Bella personal: Sonia) te extrañe*-***

**Comenten y tendran el cap, antes de que puedan decir: quierotuvolvo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NO TE PROMETO NADA**

**Capítulo # 6**

**_Disclamier: los personajes son de Meyer, yo nada que ver, solo los manipulo, sin fines de lucro_**

El día fue sumamente ajetreado, después del almuerzo continuaron las compras, después de dejar a su amiga Bella, llego a su casa, enterada de que la cena había sido adelantada, ahora estaba tarde, dejo las compras, se lavo la cara y se cambio su conjunto, por otro más elegante, se maquillo un poco y se dispuso a travesar la ciudad para visitar el Restaurante que frecuentaba con sus padre. La cena fue tranquila, Alice a pesar de no tener apetito pidió unos Camarones en Salsa negra que le revolvieron el estómago, pese a eso, la cena transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, al final su padre les anunció que se iría de viaje y que regresaría dentro unos días para la graduación de su hija: Alice.

Mientras más se acercaba a su casa, aumentaban los nervios y las ansias por descubrir el contenido de la nota de Jasper, pisó el acelerador y pronto se hallaba sentada sobre su cama, con la nota en mano y dispuesta a continuar leyendo:

_Querida y pequeña Alice_

_Primero quería decirte que lo siento, siento decirte que no me arrepiento de lo que paso, o al menos no del todo, pues soy un ser egoísta, pero ya no deseos serlo más, lo que verdad siento y por lo que me disculpo, es por hacerte sufrir, y por lo que tu mi pequeña bailarina debes estar sintiendo en estos momentos, jamás me perdonare haberte hecho sufrir, pero créeme que a la larga será lo mejor, o al menos lo mejor para ti, a mi lado no te espera un mejor futuro, y no tienes idea de cómo me duele alejarme de ti, porque mi niña te has convertido en el centro de mi Universo entero, debes salir adelante, convertirte en una gran bailarina, tienes un gran talento, nunca te voy a olvidar, porque estarás eternamente en mis pensamientos, tu sonrisa y tus ojos se quedaron clavados en mi mente, y nunca podre amar alguien como te ame a ti._

_Jasper Hale_

AL terminar de leer la nota, Alice la doblo, la puso sobre u almohada y se lanzo a un abismo de lagrimas, lloró, las lagrimas fluyeron con diferentes ritmos durante toda la noche, lloro porque estaba sola, porque por una vez en su vida se sintió verdaderamente amada y el dueño de su amor y de sus lagrimas se marchaba, y la dejaba solo con el recuerdo y una tristeza enorme, la noche entera la vio llorar, en su agonía se prometió no sufrir más, pero le resulto imposible, por lo que lo amaba le había entregado todo y él se había ido, pero no le guardaba remordimientos, lo quería aún más, porque en el fondo Alice, estaba consciente de lo había hecho por su bien, aun que eso no evitase que le doliese como le dolía.

Al otro lado del océano Jasper, también sufría, sufría porque sabía que a estas alturas Alice, _su _Alice ya debía haber leído la carta, y seguramente debía odiarlo y para empeorar todo, la situación con su hermana lo tenía hasta el tope, Rosalie era terca y desde un principio le había dicho que iba a resultar mal, y ahora vivía para echárselo en cara, ya no soportaba la compasión de sus padres, no decía nada porque sabía que lo hacían con buena intención, su hermano Emmett había desertado y ya no intentaba animarlo, el que ahora le fastidiaba aún más era su hermano el lector de mentes, que intentaba indagar más aún en su mente, en una ocasión Edward descubrió algo que Jasper, no había mencionado, y que por descuido pensó en presencia de su hermano.

-¿Pero cómo demonios se te ocurrió dormir con esa chica?—pregunto alarmado Edward, aprovechando la ocasión de que estaban solos por que los demás habían salido a cazar.

-Creo que ya obtuviste los detalles—dijo medio molesto Jasper—A veces odio ese maldito don tuyo hermano

-A veces yo también—se quejo Edward—Creo que esto no es algo que quieres que se enteren Carlisle y Esme, Emmett se burlaría y Rose, bueno Rose te sacaría los ojos.

-Sería mejor que esto quedara entre los dos, suficiente tengo con que tú lo sepas-le recriminó

Trato se seguir la convivencia normal con su familia, pero lo que en verdad necesitaba era estar solo, deprimirse sin recibir miradas de aliento, comprensión o de reproche, pensar en ella todo lo que quisiese sin sentirse cohibido por la presencia de su hermano, si, necesitaba estar solo, al principio a su madre no le gusto su idea, Esme solía tratarlo como un verdadero hijo en muchas ocasiones, pero luego acepto a regañadientes, Jasper no hizo maletas, no necesitaba de nada, lo único que tomo antes de partir fue la foto que había robado de la peinadora de Alice, un poco de dinero en efectivo, las tarjetas de crédito y las llaves de su moto.

Salió con el objetivo claro, perderse, manejar a lo máximo del velocímetro y andar errante por el mundo, al fin y al cabo, su vida, su norte, su brújula estaban perdidas, la había dejado en Londres, hecha pedazos y odiándolo, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

-Alice, Alice, Alice, ¡Señorita Brandon!—el grito fuerte de la profesora de Aritmética, la había sacado de su pequeña ensoñación

-Uhmmm, ¿Qué me decía?—pregunto Alice, tratando de evitar la ira de la profesora

-Señorita Brandon, se ha quedado dormida en mi clase, de nuevo—la reprendió, al cuarentona

-De verdad lo siento—se disculpo Alice

-Alice, lo mismo dijiste ayer, así que lo siento pero te tengo que enviar con la consejera, recoge tus cosas.

Alice, recogía sus cosas apresurada por la Señora Montgomery, lo mejor era no hacerla enojar más, camino con pereza hacia la oficina de la conseja. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, esperando que la oficina estuviera vacía o que la Señorita Wash estuviera demasiado ocupada como para atenderla, para su desgracia, allí estaba la orientadora era una mujer de no más de 30 años, era amable, pero Alice no lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos era hablar con alguien.

-Buenos Días—saludo tímidamente Alice

-Pase, usted debe ser la Señorita Brandon, me acaban de llamar y me dijeron que la esperar—dijo cordialmente.

-Sí, bueno la verdad todo está perfecto, solo me quede medio adormilada en la clase de la Señora Montgomery—hablo Alice, con la esperanza de que la dejaran ir pronto.

-Siéntate—le dijo con voz amable pero a la vez autoritaria—Me dijeron que el lunes y ayer, también te has quedado dormida en clases y que estas un poco retraída, ¿Hay problemas en tu casa?

-No, no es eso—se apresuro a decir Alice

-¿Entonces que es, problemas con los chicos?—se aventuro la psicóloga

-Algo así….es que mi novio, se tuvo que mudar hace poco y lo extraño, y me ha estado costando dormir por la noche—Alice dijo la verdad a medias, tratando de no comprometer nada ni decir sobre el porqué ni como Jasper la había dejado.

-Creo que lo mejor, será entonces que te recete unos medicamentos suaves para dormir, y te remitiere a una colega que ve fuera del Instituto, que suele tratar casos de enamoramientos juveniles, tú tranquila lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa y descanses un poco, yo le pasare la notificación a los profesores de tus próximas clases.

-Gracias—musito antes de dejar la pequeña oficina.

Antes de llegar a su casa paso a la farmacia, con la mayor lentitud posible, ordenó su habitación y procuro ocupar su mente y tiempo haciendo los deberes atrasados de la Escuela, todo lentamente, pero al final se quedaba sin cosas que hacer y recaía en lo mismo, abrir el dije de corazón que llevaba en el cuello y contemplar la foto que había dentro, mientras sollozaba.

Un fuerte trueno la sobresalto, haciendo que fijase su atención en reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba las seis con veinte minutos, apresurada por que pronto sería la hora de la cena, se lavo la cara y se dispuso a bajar, para el desagradable rato, cuando su padre no estaba era cuando Alice peor la pasaba en compañía de su hermana y su madre.

A la hora de la cena se le hizo agua la boca, con la deliciosa pasta que había preparado la cocinera, por eso cuando le ofrecieron más acepto gustosa, algo que no era común en Alice, engulló su segunda porción pese a las miradas de reproche de su madre y de su hermana

-Si sigues comiendo así te pondrás como un vaca—la molesto su hermana

-Calla Cinthya—le ordenó Alice—Metete en tus asuntos, ¿vale?

-Ya no peleen niñas—Las regaño su madre—Además Alice, tu hermana tiene razón, esa no es la manera de comer de una señorita—

Molesta por la actitud de su madre y de su hermana subió a su habitación, por poco desfallece al subir las escaleras, hasta su habitación, y luego sintió un poco de fatiga, lo justificó al comer demasiado y al mal rato que había pasado, tomó las pastillas y por primera vez en varias noches, en vez de llorar sobre su almohada, durmió plácidamente toda la noche.

_**SU OPNION ES IMPORTANTE...POR FAVOR , no me odien esto me dolio mas a mi que a ustedes xD, pero esto se va arreglar se los prometo, no en el capitulo que viegne, ni en el que le sigue, pero se arreglara algun dia**_

**_Tengo algunos Capitulos listos, cuando lleguemos a 25 Reviews Subo, ¿Que son 5 reviews?_**

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITO_**


	7. Chapter 7

**NO TE PROMETO NADA**

**Capítulo#7**

**_Disclamier: los personajes son de Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece_**

**Cristina, subo este capítulo para no dejarte más con la intriga****J**

**Gracias, por los Reviews, Mp's y Alertas, Un besote**

El jueves y el viernes, fueron días mejores para Alice, las pastillas para dormir habían ayudado en eso, ya no se quedaba dormida en clases, lo cual era bueno, porque la semana que viene empezaban los exámenes finales, también había recibido una carta de aceptación de la Beca en un Importante Instituto de Ballet en Seattle, al cual deseaba entrar, últimamente estaba teniendo extrañas visiones, unas eran de un chico que andaba en moto, al cual no podía reconocer por la rapidez de la visión, también veía unas personas , que no reconocía pero cuyos rostros le parecían similares, también divisaba en algunas ocasiones lo que logro reconocer como el pequeño Aeropuerto de Port Angeles, también reconoció algo que le pareció Forks, la pequeña localidad en la que vivió hasta los 8 años, pero no estaba del todo segura, de lo que si estaba segura es que se marcharía, una o dos semanas después de la graduación con la excusa de buscar donde alojarse y llevar el resto de los papeles para su inscripción en el Instituto de Seattle, aun que también aprovecharía para ir hasta Port Angeles, o a donde fuera que sus visiones la condujeran. Sentía por un extraño motivo que debía estar allí

El sábado se reunió en casa de Bella, para estudiar Física y francés, el hablar con su amiga le sentaba bien Alice, ya que Bella, era la única persona que sabía todo con respecto a Jasper, y aun que lo dijese mucho, a veces los silencios ayudaban.

El lunes comenzaban los exámenes finales, por eso paso todo el domingo en su alcoba, metida entre libros de geografía y biología, se estudio el tomo completo de Historia que había asignado la profesora, y paso a resolver los ejercicios de la guía de cálculo.

-Alice, es hora de comer—llamo el ama de llaves en la puerta de Alice

-Dile a mi madre que no tengo hambre, que estoy estudiando para los finales y aún me faltan 17 ejercicios—pidió la joven.

-Alice, será mejor que bajes a comer, lo único que tienes en el estomago es el Jugo de esta mañana—le regaño la Señora

-No te preocupes, estoy genial—dijo con una sonrisa. —Cuando avance un poco más en cálculo bajo por algo de comer—mintió Alice, ya que no había tenido mucho apetito

Esa noche pese a las píldoras no pudo conciliar el sueño, tenía el estomago, se lo atribuyo a la falta de comida y al estrés que le producía cálculo e historia, aún así decido bajar por un poco de leche tibia, la cual al primer sorbo tuvo necesidad de vomitar. –_pero quien te entiende, si no como peleas y si como también—_Alice se sintió como una completa tonta peleando con su propio estomago, visitaría al doctor después de los exámenes finales.

Luego de dar varia vuelvas en la cama logro quedarse dormida, para tener pesadillas

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen de francés?—pregunto Bella, quien había terminado antes y la esperaba en el pasillo

-Bien, me he embrollado un poco en la segunda parte, además me da vueltas la cabeza

-Alice, deberías visitar un médico, últimamente te ves rara…. —dijo su amiga

-Sí, bueno debe ser alguna gastritis por tanto estrés, seguro iré después de lo exámenes finales

-Nos vemos, cuídate Alice si me necesitas, no dudes en llamar ¿ok?—se despidió Bella

-Tú también—se despidió, esta semana, las clases terminarían más temprano, terminados los exámenes finales los alumnos se podían ir a sus casa

Ya en su casa, Alice termino de estudiar para el examen del día siguiente, iba a camino al baño, para ducharse cuando de pronto la habitación empezó a nublarse y a dar vueltas al minuto siguiente yacía en el suelo semiconsciente; lo siguiente que siento Alice, fue un fuerte olor a alcohol sobre su nariz, lo cual le hizo recuperar la conciencia, de rodillas a lado de ella estaba Katherine, quien sostenía un pañuelo lleno de alcohol.

-¿Estás bien?—le pregunto luego de que la ayudara a levantarse

-Eso creo, ¿qué pasó?—pregunto en un hilo de voz la pelinegro, quien se veía más pálida de lo habitual

-Alice te desmayaste, últimamente pasa muy seguido, si no es te mareas o desfalleces, ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto preocupada su amiga

-Uhmmm…..no lo sé, creo que visitaré un doctor la semana próxima, cuando terminen los exámenes finales

-No me mal entiendas Alice, pero no es has pensado que tú…..bueno que tú….

-¿Qué yo qué, habla de una vez Katherine?—pregunto Alice, aprensiva al ver que su amiga no terminaba la oración

-Qué estas embarazada—las palabras de la chica fueron casi ininteligibles, pero dejaron en estado de shock a Alice, quien ahora sacaba cuentas con los dedos

-Maldición—murmuró la Alice, cosa que le confirmo Katherine sus sospechas

-Tranquila Alice, todo se puede solucionar—

-No, no tiene solución, me va a crecer la panza, no creo que mis padres no lo noten, y luego claro habrá un bebé en esta casa, que llorará y a quien habrá que alimentar, y tampoco creo que no noten eso—dijo rápido y sin pausa entre las palabras

-No me refería eso, quizás puedes no tener a ese bebé, estás en tu completo derecho de decidirlo—insinuó la chica

-¡No!, no puedo hacer eso Katherine es mi bebé y de Jasper—dijo Alice—Ahora por favor quiero estar sola, no le cuentes a nadie de esto

-Está bien, Alice, solo piénsalo, ese chico te dejo que te hace pensar que cambiara porque esperes un hijo suyo—dijo Katherine antes de cerrar la puerta

Alice, sosteniéndose de varias cosas para no caerse por el mareo, logro llegar al baño, donde se encerró y entonces las lagrimas vinieron sin ser llamadas, entre lagrimas le marco a su amiga Bella, le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle, que viniera pronto, por el tono de angustia de Alice Bella supo que era importante y dejo todo para ir a ver su amiga

-Alice, abre soy yo Bella—dijo la castaña al otro lado de la puerta del baño

-¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Bella preocupada mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-Bella, creo que estoy….embarazada—dijo para llevarse la mano al vientre

-¡No puede ser!—exclamo sorprendida Bella

-Todo encaja, los mareos, los desmayos el agotamiento, lo único que me parece extraño es que todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, no se supone que debería ser así o ¿No?

-No los síntomas, no aparecen inmediatamente después, y la panza no crece tan rápido—dijo señalando el vientre de Alice, era difícil de notar pero allí estaba

-Es cierto—dijo Alice evaluando su perfil frente al espejo—Quizá tenga que ver con lo que él _es_

-Tal vez, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?, porque sea lo que sea crece rápido

-Aún no lo sé Bella—dijo Alice con tono de desesperación—Katherine ha dicho algo que me dejo pensando

-Alice, tienes que pensarlo muy bien y rápido, sabes que te apoyo sea cual sea la decisión que tomes—dijo la castaña para luego abrazar a su amiga quien sollozaba sobre su hombro

-¿Bella podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche, no quiero estar sola?—pregunto Alice

-Claro, verás todo va estar bien, lo superaremos juntas, ¿vale?-Alice solo pudo asentir levente atiborrada por las palabras de consuelo de su amiga, quien no era en realidad una persona dada a expresar sus sentimientos

Alice se despertó a media madrugada, después de un sueño revelador, sintió un movimiento en su vientre que le resulto en un principio un tanto desagradable, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada, y estaba dispuesta a correr las consecuencias.

**Chicas, ¿Cómo están?**

**Pues como ven volví C=**

**Me quise poner un poco en los zapatos de Alice, muchas adolescentes han estado en esta situación **

**Veamos cual será la decisión de Alice**

**¿Hay reviews para mí?*-***

**Las invito a pasarse por mi otro Fic **

**Con cariño: Vane*-***


	8. Chapter 8

**NO TE PROMETO NADA**

**Capítulo #8**

**_Disclamier: los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Meyer_**

**_

* * *

_**

El día amaneció como pocos soleados, el cielo estaba despejado lo que indicaba un día prometedor, se había quedado dormida y Bella también, a punta de sacudidas despertó a su aturdida amiga y a toda prisa se alistaron para ir al Instituto. Aun que el examen de cálculo estaba para quemarse las pestañas, la sonrisa del rostro de Alice no desparecía, si bien se sentía un tanto aturdida y apabullada por la noticia, no todo estaba tan mal, y ahora estaba segura de que quería a su bebe consigo

-Alice, ¿Qué vas a hacer con "el asunto"?—pregunto la castaña mientras iban en camino a la cafetería

-Anoche lo pensé muy bien y ahora estoy dispuesta a conservarlo, no te puedo negar que dude en su momento, quería tomar la salida fácil, asumirlo como un error de calentura adolescente y deshacerme de esto, pero no puedo, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que _el _significo en mi vida, lo que lo amaba o mejor dicho lo que lo amo—dijo Alice, casi sin pausa entre sus palabras

-Entonces eso me convierte en tía ¿no?—pregunto Bella, un poco emocionada

-Eso creo, es solo que no planeo tener el bebé aquí—la noticia visiblemente sorprendió a su amiga

-¿Entonces cuáles son tus planes Mary Alice?—espeto la castaña

-Aún no lo sé, lo único que tengo claro por ahora es que tengo que ir a los Estados Unidos, a Seattle, aún no estoy segura Isabella—respondió la castaña

-Entonces te lanzaras de mochilera—dijo medio divertida Bella, y ambas largaron a reír

-Algo así—dijo, iba a continuar hablando pero el ensordecedor sonido del timbre que anunciaba el inicio del segundo examen se hizo presente

Ya en su casa Alice, evaluó todas sus posibilidades, le diría a sus padres que adelantaría su viaje a Seattle, que necesitaba ir hasta el Instituto a tomar una prueba para su admisión lo antes posible, hasta allí el plan todo bien, pero ¿Luego qué?, andaría por todos los distritos de Washington y sus adyacencias, no claro que no, lo mejor sería quedarse en Seattle o en Port Angeles hasta tener una visión, notando la hora Alice decidió posponer la elaboración de su "plan", para ponerse a repasar lo de los exámenes del día siguiente, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida y lo que la despertó fue el estruendoso repique de su celular, y que repique era _su _repique, confundida y al mismo tiempo esperanzada Alice corrió hacia el teléfono, esperando que fuera _el _de verdad quien llamará, contarle todo y pensó que todo estaría bien, pero para cuando llego al teléfono ya la llamada se había cortado, intento devolverle la llamada, pero el numero aparecía como desconectado, _¿A caso había sido una mala jugarreta de su imaginación? _, busco en el registro de ultimas llamadas y allí estaba esa llamada, aparecía registrada bajo su número y solo unos segundos antes, intento llamar de nuevo, la misma respuesta numero desconectado. Y después de maldecir un rato, volvió calmarse de nuevo cuando sintió su estomago rugir de hambre, entonces recordó que no había almorzado y bajo por un bocadillo.

_Miércoles_

Ese día había sido de espanto, Alice estaba bastante segura de que había reprobado los exámenes de ese día, y era porque no podía pensar en otra, simplemente su cabeza está demasiado ocupada pensando en cosas más importantes, como que pronto se convertiría en madre, y estaba asustaba por lo rápido que empezaba a crecer su vientre

-Señorita Alice, tiene una llamada al teléfono—dijo el Ama de llaves asomándose por la puerta de la alcoba de Alice

-¿Quién es?—pregunto Alice

-Su amiga, la Señorita Isabella—dijo-¿Va a bajar o prefiere tomar la llamada desde su cuarto?—pregunto

-La tomare desde aquí gracias—respondió Alice y corrió hacia el teléfono rosa que estaba sobre su buro

-Alice, es Bella, solamente llamaba para saber si estabas bien, últimamente me preocupo mucho ti, ¿has tenido nauseas, mareos te has vuelto a desmayar?—dijo Bella del otro lado del teléfono

-Bella por supuesto que estoy bien, no seas exagerada, no me voy a morir mañana, solo estoy embarazada—dijo Alice, hablando un poco más bajo cuando menciono la última palabra

Se escucho un ruido entre la conexión telefónica, pero Alice no le prestó atención

-Bella, me voy tengo que terminar de estudiar—se despidió Alice rápidamente para luego colgar el teléfono

Alice termino de estudiar no muy convencida de haberse aprendido todas las lecciones, pero no se sentía demasiado bien, empezaba a marearse un poco y la cabeza le daba vueltas, se lo atribuyo a la falta de comida, últimamente a cierta hora del día del día le daba repugnancia la comida con tan solo olerla, además empezó a sentir fuertes patadas en su abdomen bajo, decido dormir un poco a ver si recomponía para la cena.

-Hola—siseó la menor de las Brandon al ver que su hermana empezaba abrir los ojos, aun con pereza

-¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Alice, un tanto huraña no le agradaba a su hermana, y ella tampoco era de su agrado, pero ninguna de las dos hacía el menor intento de ocultarlo

-Solo quería saber cómo esta mi _hermanita—_dijo con fingida preocupación—Últimamente se te ve muy mal, tienes cambios de apetito, duermes demasiado, te mareas y te desmayas

Aquello le dejo en claro a Alice que su estúpida hermana sabía sobre su estado

-¿Qué hay con eso, te importa?, me iré a chequear con el médico cuando terminen los exámenes finales—dijo tratando de que su voz sonase tranquila

-Uhm, me parece tonto visitar un medico si ya sabes lo que tienes, ¿No?, hasta yo podría diagnosticarte—le reto

-Según tu que tengo…. —dijo Alice dejando la frase incompleta

-Quizá sea solo un problema, de esos que duran nueves meses—sentencio firme la chica

-Te equivocas, Cinthya—dijo firme Alice, y en realidad el "problema" de Alice, no duraría nueve meses, no al paso al que crecía

-Si serás estúpida, ¿Crees que nací ayer?, por Dios Alice pudiste haberte cuidado que no, entraste a clases de educación sexual, existen métodos, ni yo soy tan estúpida como para no cuidarme

-¿Qué te importa el bebé será mío, no tuyo, la que metió la pata fui yo no tú?, así que déjame en paz, ¿sí?—dijo Alice para luego hacer otra mueca de dolor producida por un patada

-¿Acaso piensas conservar ese engendro?—pregunto visiblemente sorprendida

-Es mi hijo, no un engendro—defendió Alice al bebé que estaba en su vientre-No veo en que te afecte a ti eso—sentencio casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Me importa Alice, porque desgraciadamente eres mi hermana, y estúpida además-

-¿Y qué planeas hacer, supongo que iras corriendo a decirle a mamá y a papá, me extraña que aún no lo hayas eso?

-Aún—dijo asiendo énfasis en la palabra que la misma Alice había utilizado

-Hazlo….-le reto Alice—Si me echan me iré

-No es necesario llegar a esos extremos Alice, podemos evitar un escándalo a nadie le gustaría

-¿No?—pregunto medio confundida

-Siempre y cuando tu…-dejo inconclusa la frase

-¿Siempre y cuando yo qué?—pregunto exasperada por la manipulación de su hermana

-Podemos hacer un trato—dijo la arpía

* * *

**¿Quienes Odian a Cinthya?**

**¿Que creen que pasará ahora?**

**¿Reviews para mi?**

**Creo que a partir de ahora se complican las cosas y comienza el verdadero desarrollo de la trama**

**_Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos, me animan a seguir escribiendo, no dejen de hacerlo; nos leemos en el proximo capítulo :)_**

**_Un Beso: Vane C=_**


	9. Chapter 9

**NO TE PROMETO NADA**

**Capítulo#9  
**

**_Disclamier: los personajes son de Meyer_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chicas, Un millon de Gracias por los Reviewa y las Alertas, son secillamente las mejores :)

LOLA: respecto a tu petición de subir interdiario, creeme si pudiera lo haría, pero es que mi cabeza, UFF! no quiere servir, hago lo que puedo, lo que si te prometo es que no lo voy a abandonar

Disculpen por no responder los demás Reviews, lo siento, no es por ser mal educada pero de verdad no me da el tiempo

Igual, las Quiero *-*

* * *

-¿Un trato?—pregunto Alice aturdía

-Si Mary Alice, un trato, podemos llegar a un acuerdo—sentencio la menor de las hermanas

-¿Un trato?, no me hagas reír Cinthya, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan condescendiente, Madre Teresa de Calcuta ?—pregunto irónica Alice

-No lo soy, es solo que nos conviene ambas, estoy saliendo con alguien importante, ¿Vale?, sus padres tienen un papel importante en el diplomático Londinense, y que tu "Problema" arme un escándalo no me conviene

-Ve al grano-apremio Alice

-Te doy hasta e viernes, después de la graduación para que te deshagas de la "cosa", yo no diré nada y ambas continuaremos con nuestras vidas

- si quieres puedes hacer cita médica para solucionar el problema, el viernes después de la graduación es la fiesta y no me gustaría perdérmela, así que preferiría pasar al menos un rato en la fiesta—mintió bien y muy descaradamente Alice, no le convenía decirle que no a su hermana, lo más sensato y conveniente es que ella creyese que la tenía en su poder, sorpresa la que se iba a llevar cuando no asistiera a la consulta , pero a ella ya no le importaría que se enteraran sus padres, porque para entonces ya estaría al otro lado del océano

Cinthya asintió, dando su pacto por cerrado y mostro una sonrisa triunfante.

Las horas terminaban en un pestañeo, como si las manecillas del reloj corriesen sin detenerse a tomar descanso, entre ansías, nervios, planes y hasta euforia, termino de transcurrir el miércoles y peor aún el jueves, el jueves Alice paso todo el día nostálgica, de una u otra manera esa era su casa y no estaba segura si volvería, resolvió hacer una maleta, no demasiada ropa, al ritmo que engordaba pronto nada le quedaría, tomo un alhajero de oro que le había regalado su abuela antes de morir, y también tomo otras prendas costosas que le habían regalado durante toda su vida, su padre cancelaría sus tarjetas de crédito en cuanto se enterara, pero Alice tenía una tarjeta de Debito, que había abierto después de cumplir los 18, deposito allí casi todos sus ahorros, quedándose con algo de dinero en efectivo.

El viernes antes de irse al cual sería su último día en la escuela, y su último día en su casa, decidió despertarse más temprano, coloco su maleta en la cajuela de su coche y dio un último paseo por el jardín de la casa, la ceremonia de graduación fue aburrida, aun que a decir verdad Alice no presto atención alguna al discurso, completamente distraída apenas y pudo subir las escaleras y tomar su diploma. Después del acto, los Señores Brandon, junto con Cinthya se acercaron para felicitarla, esta ultima le hizo una seña recordando la hora a la que se verían más tarde, Alice asintió violentamente, aunque estaba más que claro que no pensaba asistir a aquella cita, se despidió de sus padres, con la excusa de que iría a casa de Bella, para arreglarse para la fiesta las dos juntos, y aunque en realidad si iría a casa de Bella, no sería precisamente para alistarse para una fiesta, en casa d Bella, Alice estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, se cambio la toga y el birrete por un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa roja, cuello de tortuga y manga larga.

-Bella necesito que me hagas un favor—dijo Alice, mientras su amiga bella se ajustaba las zapatillas

-Lo que quieras

-Quería pedirte que me guardaras esto—dijo tendiéndole un cofre pequeño

-¿Qué hay dentro?—pregunto curiosa la castaña

-Deje una nota para mis papas, supongo que cuando no me encuentren vendrán para acá, un par de aretes de oro y las llaves de mi Porsche.

-¿Por qué me dejas los aretes y las llaves del Porsche?

-Los aretes te los dejo porque si se me acaba el dinero entonces sabré que al menos me queda algo de valor, que pueda vender y las llaves son porque quiero que cuides mi carro y que me lo envíes cuando tenga una dirección segura en América, ¿Nos vamos?—pregunto Alice haciéndose la fuerte, la verdad no quería separarse de su mejor y única amiga

-Supongo, ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?—pregunto Bella

-100%, no te preocupes por mí, te llamare o te escribiré y espero que puedas venir cuando resuelvas todos tus pendientes aquí, ¿Vale?

-Te voy a extrañar, cuídate mucho-fueron las últimas palabras de su amiga Bella, antes de que Alice abordara el avión, el avión que cambiaría su vida, se puso los audífonos de su Ipod y se dispuso a dormir y disfrutar un poco el viaje, porque a partir de ahora empezaba lo difícil

El vuelo aterrizo en Seattle en horas de la noche, el avión había presentado una pequeña falla, nada demasiado grave, pero aun así hubo que hacer una parada inesperada

Agotada, Alice pidió al chofer del taxi, que la llevara a un hotel cercano, cómodo más no demasiado lujoso, en estos momentos era indispensable ahorrar cuando dinero fuese posible, al fin y al cabo el lugar no estaba tan mal, la cama era bastante buena, Alice no pudo resistirse y se quedo dormida casi de inmediato.

Al despertar se sentía más débil que de costumbre, a pesar de haber comido un generoso desayuno en el hotel, aun se sentía insatisfecha, agobiada por tanto tiempo libre decidió salir a caminar y encontrar alguna cabina donde pudiese llamar a su amiga Bella.

-Hola—dijo Alice feliz de haber encontrado una cabina telefónica no muy lejos

-¿Alice?-pregunto Bella con voz patosa

-Quién más tonta, te tengo que contar Seattle es una ciudad súper ajetreada, gente por aquí, gente por allá, corriendo, al parecer nunca duermen—dijo alegremente

-Alice, tus papás estaban aquí cuando has llamado, exigen que te pase la llamada-dijo nerviosa Bella

-¡MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!-el gritó de su madre resonó en el teléfono, haciendo que Alice, separase un poco el auricular-¿Cómo has podido hacer esto, tu padre y yo, pensando que nuestra hija se ha ido a estudiar Ballet, y lo que ha hecho es irse para tener un bebé?-grito su madre atropellando las palabras.

-Mamá, puedes calmarte-pidió Alice en un hilo de voz

-No me calmo nada, Mary, tu hermana iba a ayudarte a deshacerte de esa cosa, pero tampoco has querido, no seas estúpida, no tienes cómo mantener a ese bebé, supongo que ni sabes quién es su padre.

-Me importa un demonio, si piensas que yo soy una cualquiera, Mamá, pero óyeme bien, no te vuelvas a referir a mi bebé como "cosa", el no te ha hecho absolutamente nada, y no tengo intenciones de deshacerme de él—Alice grito a su madre llena de ira y furia

-Eres ridícula, no sabes ni cambiar un pañal Alice, sería un escándalo terrible para nuestra familia, ¿te lo imaginas?—vocifero su madre

-Eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿no?, el escándalo, pues no tienes que preocuparte por qué no tengo pensado volver-Alice hablaba con voz fuerte, intentando que no se le quebrase

-Tú no te mandas sola, Mary Alice, lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa pronto, sin bebé o si no tu padre y yo iremos por ti, y personalmente te llevare a que te practiques un aborto, ¿Me entiende?

-Si claro que entiendo, pero está claro que la que no entiende eres tú, ya tengo 18 años, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana y si quieres venir por mí adelante, aun que no me obligaras a regresar a Londres y mucho menos a abortar-la voz de Alice reflejaba convicción, no se iba a quebrar tan fácilmente

-Alice, Alice, escúchame, soy tu madre, se lo que es mejor para ti, y definitivamente no es tener un bebe a los 18, vas a condenar tu vida, deshazte por de él, no vale la pena, tienes una carrera por delante, piensa—dijo, esta vez sin gritos pero aún alterada

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de deshacerte de un bebé, como si se tratase de ropa vieja, es un ser humano, tu sangre?, mi vida no se acaba, ahora es que empieza, ¿Y sabes algo?, ya no quiero hablar contigo, así que esta conversación se acaba aquí—dijo para luego colgar violentamente el teléfono, dejando a su atónita madre hablando sola al otro lado de la línea

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio?¿Les gusto?**

**Nuestra Alice se liberó, veremos que pasa ahora :)**

**¿Reviews? **

**Esta vez no he tardo tanto, merezco un premio..¿Un review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**NO TE PROMETO NADA**

**Capítulo#10**

** _Disclamier: Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama si es mía_**

**_

* * *

_**

La conversación con su madre la había dejado demasiado alterada, ¿Quién demonios se creía para decidir lo que pasaba o no en su útero?, para calmarse decidió dar un paseo corto, pero que al final se convirtió en un paseo largo, la sensación de una ciudad que va a mil por hora ,extrañamente causo un efecto relajante en Alice, y se le fue la noción del tiempo cuando se percato eran más de las 8, quería seguir caminando y recorriendo las calles, pero sus piernas y su espalda empezaban a doler, por lo que tomo un taxi de regreso al hotel, decida a salir al día siguiente y aprovechar al máximo su estadía en aquel lugar

Esa noche no durmió bien, el recordar las palabras y la actitud tajante de su madre le hizo derramar algunas lágrimas, pero no de tristeza si no más de ira e impotencia, esa noche soñó demasiado, aun que se repetían las mismas imágenes, recordaba haber visto a esas personas antes, aun que no sabía con claridad donde, esos rostros tan perfectos no son fáciles de olvidar, pero las imagen es eran demasiado borrosas y pasaban con excesiva rapidez

El día siguiente fue por mucho, quizás el peor de todos, desde que abrió sus ojos grises, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, de esa clase de lluvia que trae consigo truenos y vientos, vientos que tumbaban árboles, terminando las calles trancadas y autopistas embotelladas. Sumándole que el desayuno le había sentado pésimo ahora pasaba el rato vomitando lo poco que había comido, la sensación de hambre en su estomago seguía ahí latente y cada vez más fuerte, esto aterraba y desconcertaba a Alice, quien se había quedado el resto de la tarde absorta frente a la ventana de su habitación, viendo las gotas de agua chocar contra la cera, la invadían las ganas de Salir y corretear bajo la lluvia, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña, pero ahora ya no era una niña, ahora iba a ser mamá y tenía que empezar a adquirir responsabilidades, lo que le hizo caer en cuenta de una cosa.

Al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano, tomo una ducha y comió panques, hoy tenía una cosa importante que hacer, tenía que ir al Instituto de Ballet, tenía que decidir que iba a hacer con ese eso, su reciente asunto de maternidad alteraba todos sus planes, pero estaba claro que no tenía intenciones de empezar a bailar pronto. Cuando llego al Instituto se quedo maravillada, de verdad era un lugar encantador, mientras esperaba ser atendida por la recepcionista, Alice hecho un vistazo a las habitación más próxima, venía música por lo que debía ser un estudio de baile, y lo era, el de las más pequeñas, algunas aun no parecían tener más que 4 o 5, ver a ese niñas les hizo recordase a sí misma.

-Señorita, ¿Qué deseaba?-pregunto la recepcionista sacándola de su ensimismamiento

-Sí, bueno me gustaría hablar con la directora, soy Alice, Alice Brandon-vacilo Alice

-Si claro, recuerdo haber enviado tu carta de aceptación, la Señora Warner no ha llegado pero puedes esperarla en su oficina-dijo amable la cincuentona

Alice entro en la pequeña, pero elegante oficina de la Señora Warner, se quedo allí, estática en el marco de la puerta contemplando las paredes, atiborradas de premios, diplomas y medallas

Alice, soñaba con ser así de exitosa algún día, si es que se lo permitían

-Señorita Brandon, la recepcionista me dijo que me estaba esperando, que se le ofrece-dijo mientras colgaba su abrigo y pasaba a sentarse

-Uhm yo….es un placer conocerla—dijo Alice, un poco nerviosa dándose tiempo para lo que iba a hacer, tampoco es que fuese fácil renunciar al mayor sueño de tu vida

-Si bueno, he oído maravillas de ti, ¿Por qué no te sientas?, yo estaba casi segura de que tu prueba de nivelación era hasta dentro de unas semanas

-Si, en realidad no he venido a presentar la prueba-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba

-Entonces, ¿Qué la trae por aquí Señorita Brandon?

-Creo que renunciare a mi cupo-sentenció Alice al fin

-¿Es acaso no quiere usted entrar a esta Institución?-pregunto visiblemente sorprendida y levemente ofendida también

-No se trata de eso, no es que no quiera, de verdad me encantaría pero no puedo-respondió para esbozar una sonrisa triste

-¿Por qué no puede, es por el dinero, es buena quizá podría conseguir una buena beca, que cubra sus gastos aquí en la ciudad?-indago la Señora, entonces Alice no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar

-Disculpa si he sido descortés-dijo amable, cuando los sollozos de Alice disminuyeron un poco

-En realidad, el dinero es el menor de mis problemas-dijo Alice mientras se quitaba el abrigo que ocultaba su embarazo, provocando un jadeo de sorpresa en la Señora Warner

-Lo ve, no puedo—dijo mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación

-Espere un momento Señorita Brandon-dijo suave pero con voz firme—Quizás no tenga que renunciar por completo a sus sueños, podríamos posponer su entrada hasta al año entrante, puede congelar su cupo, tiene hasta el año que viene-dijo—No te preocupes, procura no engordar demasiado durante el embarazo y así bajaras de peso más rápido-aconsejo la señora

Alice, regreso al hotel un poco más tranquila, al menos tenía un año, un año para decidir qué haría con su vida, tal vez y solo tal vez si encontraba a Jasper, tendría quien cuidara del bebé, entonces podría volver a la Academia de Ballet, si no, entonces tendría que conseguir un empleo y empezar su vida como madre soltera, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir pensando, cada vez se cansaba con mayor facilidad y últimamente le dolía todo el cuerpo, se desvistió para tomar un baño de agua caliente, al pasar frente al espejo su reflejo le hizo deternerse, ¿_esa era ella?_ , no era posible, su bonita y blanca piel, ahora se veía aun mas pálida, sus ojos estaban rodeados por unas horribles ojeras moradas, a su brillante y precioso cabello negro poco le quedaba de brillante y precioso, a Alice le dio la impresión de que se le estaba cayendo, seguía siendo delgada, se notaba en sus brazos y piernas, donde apenas los huesos estaban cubiertos por una capa de piel, lo que más le horrorizo fue su vientre, que crecía de forma desmesurada y extraña, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con los moretones que rodeaban su ombligo, definitivamente esta no era ella, no era Alice, la chica del espejo tenía un aspecto enfermizo y Alice siempre había sido una persona saludable y su actual aspecto la aterraba.

El miedo y la incertidumbre no la dejo dormir esa noche, por lo que cuando se fijo que eran las 5:30, rehusándose a pasar otro minuto en la cama, se levanto de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar un ahogado grito de dolor cuando su espalda estuvo completamente recta, esto cada vez se ponía peor, le hubiese gustado asistir a un médico, pero dudase que hubiese uno que tratara embarazos precoces de vampiros, aun que llovía, era una lluvia rítmica y escasa , por lo que se coloco el abrigo y se hecho al hombro el impermeable, apenas había amanecido, pero la ciudad se veía llena de vida, viendo que no podía caminar, le dijo al chofer del taxi que le llevara a una farmacia, compraría unas píldoras para el dolor, aun que dudase que sirviera de algo, antes de llegar al edificio azul desteñido donde se encontraba la farmacia, sus ojos se encontraron con algo que inevitablemente capto su atención, se detuvo enfrente de la tienda de vistosos colores, aun en la acera titubeante , sus ojos escrudiñaron la vidriera deteniéndose en cada objeto, el asunto de la maternidad le animaba algo, instintivamente, llevo sus manos a su vientre, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento en su interior, voltio la cara tratando de reprimir la mueca de dolor, seguía viendo la exhibición desde afuera, cunas con doseles, braguitas de niño, y vestiditos rosas, escarpines colgando, mientras miraba fascinaba, jugueteaba indecisa con el anillo de su mano, ahora lo veía todo con más claridad, a pocos metros de allí, se encontraba una casa de empeño, lo sabía por el gigante letrero de llamativos colores, el anillo en su época de por sí era costoso, se le veía a simple vista, los detalles en el oro del aro iban a la perfección con las delicadas incrustaciones de diamantes, había sido un regalo de su difunda abuela, como no le iba a doler entregarlo, tenía que hacerlo, en cuestión de nada tendría un bebe y en tampoco en ese aspecto estaba preparada, una cifra alta de dinero recibió por el anillo, y visualizo una chispa de codicia en el hombre alto y moreno que la atendió, era poco probable que lo recuperara y eso lo decía su cara, regreso a la tienda y la euforia volvió de nuevo, tomo aire y lo soltó violentamente decidida a entrar, _lo que no se va en lagrimas se va en suspiros _se repitió a sí misma, antes de sonreír ante la idea de hacer compras para su bebe

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo estan?**

**No me he tartado tanto, ¿Merezco Review?**

**He decidó darle un respiro Alice, por el momento (Por este y el siguiente capítulo =P)**

**Chicas, se que es mucho pedirles que lean mis historias, pero les dejo el SUMMAY de mis One-Shoots haber si se animas**

* * *

**Buena Suerte Nessie**

One-Shoot, Seth decide un día grabar un video, para mostrarle a Nessie, los locos que estan los Cullen,-¿Emmett el más normal de la casa Cullen? Alice mordiendo a Jasper ¿? Entren y descubranlo! MAL SUMMARY

**Nunca salgas en Pijama**

RegaloparaSoniaMendoza:¿Qué es lo peor qué puede pasar cuando sales en medio de la noche por algo de comer?, conocer al chico de tus sueños, ¿Lo malo? por culpa de tu amiga ibas en Pijama Alice y Bella mejores amigas

**Vicios Peligroso The Cruel and Sad Contes (Raitign M, por lenguaje)**

The Cruel and Sad Contest; Por mas que lo nieguen las tragedias desatan lo peor de las personas, en el caso de Jasper Hale desató sus vicios, pero los vicios son peligros, pueden convertirte en otra persona e incluso destruir todo aquello que Amas

* * *

**_Si se animan, se dan una pasadita y Review ;)_**

**_¿REVIWS?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**NO TE PROMETO NADA**

** Capitulo #11 **

**_Disclamier: Solo la trama es mía, los personajes son de Meyer, solo los manipulo sin animos de lucro_**

**_

* * *

_**

Si el exterior de la tienda le había fascinado, el interior de la tienda era simplemente alucinante.

-Buenos Días Señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-pregunto amable, una mujer de tez clara, bajita aunque un poco más alta que Alice, no era flaca pero tampoco era gorda

-Buenos días…..yo quería comprar algo para mi bebe-titubeó Alice, y coloco su mano su vientre

-Eso pensé, ¿Qué busca específicamente?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida en el rosto, la chica empezaba a caerle bien a Alice

-Creo que todo-dijo Alice soltando unas risitas.

-¿Niño o niña?-pregunto-Aun que supongo que no lo sabes, ¿Verdad?-bromeo la chica

-No en realidad, no lo sé, todo ha sido tan deprisa-continuo Alice hablando-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ángela, y tú eres….

-Alice Brandon-dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

-Bueno Alice, tengo algo por aquí que de seguro de gustara…

Paso toda la mañana viendo, tocando y preguntando, de verdad que aún no se decidía…

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar, dentro de un rato empieza mi descanso?-pregunto Ángela

-Supongo, no tengo nadie más con quien ir-dijo con un intento de sonrisa que fue mas una mueca que una sonrisa

Al final de la tarde Alice había conseguido la que al parecer sería su amiga, Ángela, era bastante amable, estaba casada con tres hijos, pero su marido se encontraba viajando por negocios y últimamente se sentía sola.

-¿Alice como tú estás sola en aquel hotel por qué no te quedas en la habitación que estoy alquilando a lado de mi casa?—pregunto la castaña dejando en Shock a Alice

-¿Estás segura, no crees que importunaré?-pregunto titubeante

-Para nada, ¿Sabes?, me puedes ayudar con los niños, la niñera de toda la vida renuncio la semana pasada, se casa dentro de pocas semanas y necesita tiempo para los preparativos. ¿No te gustaría?-insistió de nuevo

-Creo que es un hecho, además ya me estaba cansando de estar sola todo el día metida en ese hotel-dijo una Alice, un poco más animada

-Entonces es un hecho, me encargare de que envíen las compras a mi casa, y mañana mismo puedes mudarte-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

-¿Queda muy lejos de aquí el pueblo en el que me dijiste que vivías?-pregunto Alice inquisitivamente

-La verdad no demasiado, pero Forks es un pueblo tranquilo, y pequeño, demasiado, tanto que fue muy difícil para mí conseguir empleo, por eso trabajo aquí, pero después de los años uno se acostumbra a ir de aquí a allá todos los días-aclaro mientras terminaba de acomodar unas estanterías. Alice se limito a asentir débilmente con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces quieres que te lleve a tu hotel?-preguntó

-No gracias, Ang, no hace falta, creo que te he molestado demasiado por hoy, lo mejor será que tome un taxi-aclaro Alice, haciendo una seña desde la cera para parar un taxi

-Lo que tú digas cielo, te veo mañana en la tienda, en cuanto termine de trabajar nos vamos, y después nos podemos encargar de arreglar un poco el lugar

Alice llego extremadamente cansada al hotel, haber pasado el día con otra persona le había relajado bastante, tanto que cuando llegó fue que empezó a percatarse del dolor que había olvidado durante todo el día, ahogo unos gemidos de dolor debajo del agua caliente que caía en la ducha, el agua caliente la ayuda a relajar sus contusionados músculos, después de alargar la ducha todo lo que pudo, y vestirse decidió llamar a Recepción para informar que se iba mañana, no tenía ganas de cenar, tenía la sensación de vacío en el estomago, pero no le apetecía comer nada.

Antes de dormir había pensado en lo grato que le resultaba, entablar una conversación normal con alguien, últimamente había tenido poco contacto humano, cosa que la hacía sentirse fría y aislada, todo lo contrario de lo que en realidad ella era.

Ese día despertó tarde, las malas noches pasadas le cobraban factura, las ojeras cada vez consumían más su rostro, dejó su mente en blanco tanto como pudo, mientras doblaba su ropa y acomodaba sus cosas, las gotas de lluvia colisionaban suavemente, sin prisa y sin pausa, contra la ventana de la habitación, terminó alrededor de las 2 del mediodía, había dejado de llover, y cuando abrió la ventana el olor a hierba mojada inundó sus fosales nasales, decidió llamar a recepción para que le subieran algo para comer, no tenía demasiada grande, el vacío persistía, así que debía intentar comer algo, por su bien y el del bebé.

Apenas y probó bocado del Bistec a término medio que le habían llevado, aún así intento como pudo, tragar la carne en pequeños pedazos, el botones la ayudo a bajar el poco equipaje que traía, después de unos minutos cerró y pagó la cuenta, un taxi la esperaba en la entrada.

Desde afuera de la tienda divisó a Ángela atendiendo unos clientes, charlaban animadamente, por buena educación, decidió no interrumpirla, se fijó en su reloj de muñeca, de todos faltaba poco para que terminará el turno de Ángela, y pondrían marcharse a la casa de Ángela que a efectos prácticos sería también la de ella, aun que no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

Sentada en una banca, con el equipaje a su lado, y su bolso bien sujeto a su cuerpo, se sumergió en sus abstractos pensamientos, intentaba pensar en un futuro alterno, un plan "b", si no encontraba a Jasper, tendría que hacerlo por su vida y salir adelante.

-Alice, niña pensé que ya no ibas a venir—dijo Ángela animadamente, sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-Nada de eso-respondió haciendo un gesto con las manos—Es solo que me he levantado tarde, y ya sabes, hice todo lentamente

-Bien, porque ya los niños se han hecho ilusión, si no conseguía a alguien que los cuidara, tenía que llamar a su abuela paterna—dijo haciendo una mueca, mientras recogía la maleta

El trayecto a la casa fue bastante tranquilo, Alice agradeció al cielo el que su acompañante fuese una mujer reservada, otras ya la habrían atosigado con preguntas sobre su embarazo, el padre del bebé y cosas de ese estilo, Ángela le comentaba sobre con quien debería juntarse y con quien no, era un pueblo pequeño y cotilla, le hablaba también de sus hijos, y de donde quedaban los lugares indispensables en todo pueblo, como el hospital, la escuela, el supermercado y la farmacia.

La casa no era ni demasiado pequeña, ni demasiado grande, con la efímera luz del farol del patio, pudo distinguir un par de columpios y un tobogán, la casa por dentro se veía acogedora, o quizás era el efecto que daba cuando al entrar lo primero que se escuchaba eran los gritos de los niños, felices por la llegada de su madre. _¡Mami, mami mira el dibujo que hice hoy en la escuela!—_Exclamaba la más pequeña trayendo consigo un papel en la mano. _Qué lindo debe sentirse el que alguien te llamé mamá y corra a recibirte, _pensó Alice, intentando contener unas lagrimas rebeldes.

Después de despachar a la niñera, una chica de no más de 14 años, Ángela le presentó los chicos a Alice y viceversa, Lisa de 6 años era la menor, le seguía Ben de 9 y por último Abril de 11, se reían y peleaban entre ellos mientras cenaban.

-Ves lo que te digo Alice, Sofí es una buena chica, es solo que apenas cumplió 15 el mes pasado, creó que tres niños es demasiada responsabilidad para ella—comentó Ángela, siguiendo la conversación

-Es cierto a penas es una niña—murmuró Alice, haciendo reflexión de sus palabras, para muchos ella aún era una niña, no como Sofí ni mucho menos como Lisa, pero a sus 18, era bastante joven para encargarse de un bebe, que dependiera de ella completamente.

-Como es tarde para ir a limpiar tu futura pieza, puedes dormir hoy en el cuarto de Lisa, siempre hay una cama extra para cuando vienen sus primas-dijo Ángela recogiendo la mesa, Alice se levantó con intención de ayudarla.

-¿No le molestaría?—preguntó Alice, sintiéndose mal por incomodar a la niña

-Anda, no te preocupes que a ella le encanta a la gente, y tranquila que yo me encargó de terminar aquí—dijo mientras terminaba de enjugar unos platos—La habitación de Lisa es la segunda a la izquierda—murmuró concentrada en su faena, Alice buscó un pijama entre sus cosas, antes de ir a la habitación de Lisa.

* * *

**En este capítulo no pasa nada realmente, INTERESANTE, pero creo que es justo que Alice tenga un respiro y al menos algo le salga bien ¿No creen?**

**Mil GRACIAS, por los Reviews, Alertas y Favortos, me alegran el día**

**Otra cosita: en el capítulo 13 o 14 sabremos de nuestro Rubio Favorito ;D, si quieren, ¿Quién quiere saber de Jasper?**

**Ya saben Reviews ;)**

**Mordisquitos, Vane**


End file.
